First Visit at Tipton
by Matt Carlson
Summary: This story is about Matt which is me and my friend, Robert. We are bestfriends that live near the Tipton Hotel. Is it that nice? Everybody in Tipton welcomed us and Mr. Moseby and London toured us inside Tipton. Mr. Moseby gave us a room that's perfect fo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

FIRST VISIT AT TIPTON

Here's the story of me and my friend, Robert that I'll share to you all!

It was a sunny day, Robert, my classmate and friend, and I were lucky that this is the first time we visited Tipton hotel (our house was next to that building which is 5 blocks away). I was nervous when we entered that building. "Matt, don't you wanna come in? These people are nice!", Robert asked excitedly.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?", I said.

"Don't worry, You'll be fine there! At least you can make friends with them! Is it that nice?", Robert complemented.

"Uhhhhmmmmm, All right! At least our parents gave us this VIP pass! We can go to Tipton now! Yaaay!" I was really so excited to meet these people! We entered through that door and suddenly, (party sounds)

"WELCOME, FRIENDLY GUESTS!" ,everyone in Tipton shouted with glee.

"Geez! What's the meaning of this?", I was curoisly asked.

Robert patted at me and said. "They gived us a warm welcome to us. And besides, I told you they're friendly and nice!" he gave me a big grin.

"Welcome to Tipton Hotel, Home of the biggest smiles and the friendliest crew! I'm Mr. Moseby, manager of this hotel, How may I help you?" Mr. Moseby said in a friendly way. He putted us a big smile.

"Uhhh! Mr. Moseby, sir, Are you the one who gave us this pass?" I asked curiously.

"That's a good question, Matt! We gave you this pass just to invite you and your friend to visit this lovely hotel" "I'm very sure you'll..."

"We loved this hotel!" Robert and I yelled merrily!

"Oh really?" Mr. Moseby asked to us "Well, that's good for you, boys. Uhhm! London!"

"Yes! Mr. Moseby" London said in excitement

"Could you come with me for the tour?" "These boys are so excited! By the way, This is London, the daughter who owned this hotel!

"Sure thing, Mr. Moseby. Come on, we're going to tour you guys! London said it then she chuckled!

"Hi London! This is gonna be great" I talked to her in excitement. "I agree with him" Robert supported my opinion.

London said "Come on, guys! Let's go! go! go!

They showed to us the inside view of the hotel. My, oh my! It's just like you want to stay here for months except for the behaviour of the twins which named Zack and Cody. The situation sounds like this:

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrge!" Zack, Cody's twin brother screamed aggressively. Mrs. Martin, whose name is Carey, said to her twin children "Boys, no they're...the guests!" Zack tackled us.

"Ahhh! Help! We're stuck in here!" I screamed wildly. "Can't move!" Robert said.

"Oh my! Robert, Matt, Are you boys okay?" Mrs. Martin worried about us.

"Yup! We're okay, Mrs. Tipton!" I said to her.

"Zack, Say sorry to them, they're friendly nice people." Mrs. Tipton said "Mom's right, Zack! Please give respect to them!" Cody said to his brother.

"I'm sorry, my friendly guest, who you guys are you?" Zack said olitely

"I'm Matt and this is my friend, Robert! And Zack, are you guys the Martin brothers!" I asked curiously

"Yes! This is our Mom"

"Wow! That's nice! Oh, we have to go, Let's go Matt" Robert said.

"Adios, my friends" Mrs. Tipton said

As we go on our tour, Mr. Moseby mentioned the name of my girl, Maddie! She's a beautiful candy counter girl who works at the Tipton. And finally:

"Boys, this will be your permanent room." Mr. Moseby said. " This is a special nook that maded just for you. So, enjoy your visit here. Oh! And if you have anything else, Please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Mr. M!" I said "We love this room!" Robert said

"You're welcome" (He shuts the door of our room)

This is the greatest day in Tipton ever, Hmmm... I wonder when I'm gonna meet Maddie for the very first time? Well, not for now! I'll just chat her later in my laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mission: Maddie Love

I think of it that I didn't know Maddie is poor and doesn't use computer. How can we chat together? I think of an idea, since I have a spare silver laptop on my bag. But to make sure I was mysterious, I wore shades, some black suit, a tie, black pants and even black shoes. I've got to send back-up which are the twins, Robert and my favorite Spanish amigo, Esteban. We've prepared our walkie-talkie.

"(Beep) Z-50, this is ABM, What's the status? Over! (Beep)" I said in a serious way

"(Beep) ABM, this is Z-50, C-14, Tidus and Latino Boy are on your back! Over! (Beep)" Zack said moodily.

"(Beep) Good! I'm on my way to this beautiful target! This is going to be sweet! Over! (Beep)"

As I go on to our mission, I was doing the camouflage. When I saw Maddie selling candies, I was stunned by her beauty and didn't respond the call!"

"(Beep) ABM! ABM! ABM, Can you read? ABM! You OK?(Beep)" Robert was calling on my radio.

"(Beep) I think……..she's BEAUTIFUL!" I said it and I blushed.

"Ooh! Congratulations! Mi Amigo!" Esteban said happily.

"Now, Give that package to that girl and I don't know if she kissed you" Cody said it in an expectancy.

After the mission was finished…… Find out on Chapter 3


End file.
